You're cute when you blush
by justmeagaininpink
Summary: WARNING: HP guys are seriously OOC. Completely ignores Harry's and Ginny's relationship. Draco blushes A LOT. Harry and co. smirks a LOT.EWE. Story will become MA. ;) Draco has a major crush on Harry since 6th year. Harry knows and plans to drive Draco insane and sexually frustrated coz squirming draco is totally hot! Draco is adorable. Bottom!Draco and Dom!Harry
1. Chapter 1: Vestri Somnia Velit

**Note: This fic is post war but ignores the Harry and Ginny dating and Draco and Harry don't hate each other. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I do. I REALLY REALLY DO. Ok no I don't. *sniffs* J.K does.**

Chapter 1

His breath came out in pants as he denied his body the sufficient oxygen needed and continued to control the intake of air. To comply would mean he would have to stop. And stopping would mean he wouldn't be able to extract the delicious reactions from Draco. The grey eyed Adonis peered at him from the corners of his eyes, oblivious to the knowing smirks of the classmates. The beauty then promptly blushed and swiftly turned away as two green eyes caught his gaze. Harry smirked.

Ten minutes later Harry's smirk returned back in full force as Draco started admiring Harry's sweaty body. The blonde released a quite sigh of longing which Harry heard. Draco continued to drool at the sight of Harry exposed upper body not knowing that Harry knew exactly what Draco was doing. Harry had to hand it to her, McGonagall truly was an excellent headmistress. She had introduced physical education as a new compulsory subject and Harry was delighted when it gave him the opportunity to expose as much flesh as possible to Draco.

Harry kept running and winked at Draco as he took a bottle of water making sure to brush his fingers against Draco's hand and expose his muscles. Draco swooned. Everyone else smirked.

After Voldemort's defeat Hermione, Ron and Harry returned to the newly built Hogwarts to complete the seventh year they had missed. Muggleborns were informed of the end of the wizarding world war which caused many parents to withdraw and not send their children to Hogwarts in fear of another dark lord. This caused a great decrease of students. However students from the previous year came back to complete their education as Death Eaters caused havoc the last time they were here. This meant that the number of students attending was balanced as always if not a little bit more.

The Slytherins were cautious and downright terrified of Harry but he decided to forgive all of them as they were as much pawns in the war as Harry was. Harry was in excellent terms with all of them including Draco. Hermione and-surprisingly- Ron who had matured to the point where he did not care about school boy rivalries forgave Draco and the fellow Slytherins. McGonagall who was the new headmistress had introduced P.E. as a new compulsory course. In his younger days before Hogwarts, he had loved P.E. which was the only lesson in which Dudley was not able to make fun or harm Harry as Harry was lightning fast. Also the 7 years of escaping Voldemort's clutches and quidditch practice made him fitter than ever.

Harry also knew Draco had harboured a secret crush for Harry since 6th year- who didn't know? A blind man couldn't miss Draco's blushes and longing looks.- and Harry had promised himself to make Draco his. P.E. was the perfect opportunity to make Draco blush tomato red all through the class as he glanced at Harry's sweaty body every 2 minutes. Ron found Draco's crush very amusing and helped Harry think of ways to make Draco blush. Ron however was more occupied blushing himself every time Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini winked at him. It was a matter of time before they got together. Hermione, Pansy and Ginny however spent their time giggling and cooing non-stop every time Draco stuttered and blushed in the presence of Harry. After the end of the war Hermione and Neville- who was now hot as fuck but still acted shy and self-conscious- got together while Ginny and Dean started dating. Pansy and her boyfriend -since the end of 4th year - Theodore Nott sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Draco, Ginny, Dean, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Blaise. (Inter house unity had its perks!)

The compulsory P.E. classes had all sorts of sports and running and swimming was Harry's favourite. It was a bonus as Draco was given water bottle duty- handing out water to everyone- in both swimming and running.

'So when are you going to make a move.' Pansy whispered in Harry's ear. 'Draco's dying to get fucked. I can hear him wanking in the shower rooms after P.E.'

'Oh, I know. Don't worry, I'll get him soon enough' Harry whispered back conspiratorially. He then winked and licked his ice- cream filthily at Draco who was sitting opposite him. Draco ducked his head and blushed bright red. Hermione, Pansy and Ginny cooed quietly out of Draco's earshot.

Draco then muttered that he needed to go to the toilet and quickly made his way to the toilet hastily walking with his legs a bit further apart than usual which Harry suspected was hiding an erection. Everyone giggled while Harry put on a smug smirk imagining the things he would do to Draco in bed. A delicious shiver made its way down his spine at the thought. He could imagine Draco's flushed face and swollen lips from all the kissing. His mouth watered when he imagined Draco's length- long and thick seeping with pre-come. Draco spreading his legs. Nngh. Harry's pants tightened imagining Draco spread out in his bed.

When Draco came back Harry's face was as flushed as Draco's and everyone in the great hall was snickering. Both Ron and Blaise had gravitated towards each other on purpose and the only seat available was next to Harry. Draco have a nervous smile and sat next to Harry. The rest of the group looked away and started a conversation leaving Harry to it.

'Hi Harry' Draco said shyly and a little bit breathlessly while a flush creeped its way from his neck to his cheeks.

'Hiya Draco!' replied Harry with a beam. At seeing Harry's ear splitting smile, Draco's blush spread and his face got redder.

Both Harry and Draco chatted enthusiastically about everything. Quidditch. Assignments. Toothpaste. Harry continued smiling at Draco which never failed rise a blush out of Draco. Harry needed to initiate his first plan. First he had to get Draco sexually frustrated. Not that he needed to. Harry could snog Draco right now and Draco will agree to become his boyfriend straight away. But watching Draco squirm was very entertaining. Not to mention the blush he sported every time he was near Harry. No, Harry would take things slow and make Draco dream about him every minute of the day. As their friends joined in to the conversation, Harry muttered a spell while pointing at Draco's form under the table while Draco chatted.

'Vestri Somnia Velit'


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Has a Wicked Mouth

**DISCLAIMER: I've tried contacting Rowling and begging for the rights to own potter but she refused politely… *scoffs humorously* yeah right. One- She far too fabulous to meet me. Two- the world would end before I owned Harry.**

**ATTENTION: Just wanted to say this next chapter came fast but don't expect lots of updates quickly because I'm moving house and thats stressful. I've never bent down so many times in my entire life. Especially not for cardboard boxes. I'm not a physical person ;) (cookies to the person who spots the innuendo. Hands out biscuits to everyone in the whole world)**

**I was curious what Wikipedia thought of fanfic and I love the person who wrote this.**

**Fan fiction is what literature might look like if it were reinvented from scratch after a nuclear apocalypse by a band of brilliant pop-culture junkies trapped in a sealed bunker. They don't do it for money. That's not what it's about. The writers write it and put it up online just for the satisfaction. They're fans, but they're not silent, couch bound consumers of media. The culture talks to them, and they talk back to the culture in its own language.**

—**Lev Grossman, TIME, July 18, 2011**

**So this chapter is Draco's POV to show what he was thinking. If you get bored just skip to the part of Draco wanking. Mind you it isn't detailed at all. I'm into my porn but I tried to keep it light.**

**Seriously this describes me **_**Perfectly**_

_Previously…_No, Harry would take things slow and make Draco dream about him every minute of the day. As their friends joined in to the conversation, Harry muttered a spell while pointing at Draco's form under the table while Draco chatted.

'Vestri Somnia Velit'

**Chapter 2**

Draco watched as Harry Potter ran around the court, muscles flexing and dripping with sweat as the T-shirt hugged his delicious body. He released a longing sigh as Harry ran around the court. Ever since 6th year Draco had had a crush on The Boy Who Lived. Overtime the schoolboy crush had become an obsession and eventually love. Yes. Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry bloody Potter. How could you not be? After saving the wizarding world Harry had become the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. Draco went green with jealousy every time a girl flirted with him. Another problem. Harry wasn't gay. At least not to his knowledge. And he probably wasn't if Draco thought so because he was Harry's no. 1 stalker. That's why he thought he imagined Harry's wink as he passed him a water bottle. He blushed all the same.

McGonagall was a bloody genius. She had introduced P.E. as a compulsory lesson in which Draco got the perfect opportunity to eye fuck Harry's body. She certainly was a better headmistress than Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled every time Draco was talking with Harry. Be it a fight or an internal declaration of love while what Draco was really asking if Harry could pass the chicken. But he was sad the crazy bat died. Draco missed Dumbledore's lemon drops. The rumour was that McGonagall wasn't fond of them.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco was blushing crazily as Harry winked at him and licked the spoon filthily. He had to get out of here or he'd come in his pants. Draco excused himself to the toilet and walked stiffly out the wall. Once he locked the door in the bathroom he removed his pants and touched his length and _moaned_. He was so hard. He thought about Harry's green eyes and dark hair as he fucked Draco and tied him to the bed. He then thought about being spanked while being blindfolded and gagged. He moved his hand rhythmically on his length and bought a finger to his nipples and whimpered. There was a red flush spreading around the nipples after 2 minutes of teasing and he couldn't take it anymore. He muttered a spell to lubricate his hole and circled it before pushing his finger in. It was wet and ready. He learnt the useful spell while searching through the Malfoy library and found a book on the wonders of gay sex written by a muggle no less. It seemed his father wasn't straight after all. Draco panted as he moved his finger and crying out as tiny wisps of electric wracked his body. He came 5 minutes later exploding cum on his shirt. He caught his breath and whispered an _evanesco_ after a minute.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

When Draco came back he saw Pansy whispering to Harry and 5 seconds later Harry flushed. Draco internally scowled. He'd have to ask Nott to keep a tight leash on his girlfriend. Blaise and Ron had moved next to each other and were both blushing. He bet they'd shag each other soon enough. He sat next to the only available seat which was Harry and talked about everything that came to his mind.

Soon after everyone joined in the conversation and he was talking to Pansy (earlier jealousy forgotten) when he felt a tingly feeling. He ignored it. 5 minutes later however Harry bid everyone goodbye but not before gesturing a come hither look and walked out of the great hall. Draco followed Harry out and as soon as he walked through the doors he was firmly pressed against the wall by Harry. 50 questions running through his mind, he got ready ask Harry what he was doing- not that he objected- pressing him to the wall. But before he could utter a word, Harry opened the fly on Draco's trousers and took Draco in the mouth. All thought flied out his head. Harry had a wicked tongue and Draco could only utter whimpers and moans as Harry gave him a blowjob. As Harry pressed his tongue to the slit in Draco's dick, Draco keened and pleaded sobbing for release. Draco then felt a rough but wet finger in his hole. The finger moved brutally until Draco keened and sobbed as he came in Harry's mouth. He had come in less than 5 minutes.

When he opened his eyes he was in the great hall. His breeches were wet from his release and Harry was talking to Hermione.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

A/N- IMPORTANT- just a warning for the readers there will be some porn later on and I have no idea where this is going so this might turn out to be anything. In the later chapters (very VERY late chapters like chapter 20 if I get there.) I will have cliff-hangers and try to end with a happy ending so that when I write in the warning that this chp is MPREG, slash…etc. readers can stop reading if it's not what they want and they'll be happy with ending. Rest assured the plot does thicken in the chapters as problems arise but for the time being the chapters are completely fluffy.

I wanted to say special thanks to: **Samara, FrerardRomance, SeleneSolunaBlackPotterRiddle, sinnfullove **and reganrocksmysocksoff for the reviews. Gosh you lot work fast. I got 6 reviews on the first day I posted them!

I just realised fan fiction took away the line breaks I added. So after this line-

…_The compulsory P.E. classes had all sorts of sports and running and swimming was Harry's favourite. It was a bonus as Draco was given water bottle duty- handing out water to everyone- in both swimming and running…_

-everyone was in the Great hall. Hope you didn't get confused.


	3. Chapter 3: Astoria Greengrass

**DISCLAIMER: I have begged and cried and daydreamed for days at end and I still do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Deal with it peeps. -_-**

**Note: Sorry for the late update. I moved house and had no Wi-Fi until 2 days ago and then I was busy doing work.**

**Also, I do not have a beta so there are some grammar mistakes in the story. However, I'm told that spelling is my strong aspect and I hate when authors have a lot of mistakes. Some minor problems are fine but when there is a mistake in almost every line I hate it. **

**A few days ago I read a drarry fan fiction and the writer was VERY bad at spelling and in the end I was disappointed because the story made no sense in some parts and it had great potential.**

_Previously… _When he opened his eyes he was in the great hall. His breeches were wet from his release and Harry was talking to Hermione...

**Chapter 3 **

Harry smirked as Draco stopped the conversation and entered a dazed almost comatose state. Right now, he knew Draco was having a very erotic vision. It was one of the side effects which was definitely not a bad thing.

The actual purpose of the spell was to show everything Draco loved. His desires and what he would like in a partner. He couldn't ask Pansy or Blaise because they didn't really know much. Draco was very secretive. After he found out what Draco liked he would begin his seduction and would woo Draco. He didn't need to of course but he wanted Draco to love him not just have a schoolboy crush.

Suddenly he was pulled into Draco's memories and Harry knew it was the spell. Most of them consisted of Harry thought Harry smugly. Harry watched the rest of the memories which showed how Draco loved to be showered in affection and as quickly as he was pulled in, he was pulled out.

He knew exactly what Draco wanted now and he would make Draco his. Harry knew he was strangely possessive but he couldn't help it. Draco looked so defenceless and cute. Though he knew Draco could fight back and viciously if he wanted to.

Draco was still experiencing the effects of the spell so he quickly initiated a conversation with Hermione.

Harry knew Draco had come back from his own world when he heard a small gasp. Harry turned around and saw Draco's cheeks were tinged pink and he had a glazed sort of look in his face.

He smiled at Draco making him stare at Harry in lust. He smirked, satisfied. His job was done.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco stared at Harry in lust. The cum in his pants was getting sticky and he was uncomfortable and horny as hell. Draco had lots of horny dreams about Harry but never in front of him and the recurring dreams tended to be at night. Not to mention the dream had felt so real.

Suddenly he blushed as Harry turned around and smirked. It was almost as if Harry knew what was happening. Shaking his head to get rid of the crazy thoughts Draco wandlessly got rid of the mess and went back to his meal ignoring the funny stares Pansy was giving him.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Everyone at the table was laughing at a joke Ron had said and Blaise was looking at Ron in awe. Suddenly the room went quite as Astoria Greengrass stood up from the Slytherin table and made her way straight towards Harry. She smirked at him before grabbing his collar and kissing him.

Draco saw red. He was fuming. How dare the whore kiss his Harry. He made to get up and tell the girl to get her filthy hands of his Harry when Harry pushed her away. Greengrass just smirked.

"So Harry. Want to go out with me?" Astoria said smirking and fluttering her eyelashes, not in the slightest perturbed at Harry pushing her away.

Harry was fuming. How dare she kiss him and make his Draco upset. He could see his face and Draco was fuming and near tears. Harry growled at Greengrass, pleased to see the smirk slipping off her face.

"Why the fuck would I want to go out with you?" Harry said sneering. "And don't ever think of touching me again you bitch"

"But Harry" Astoria said, lips trembling "I'm pregnant with your baby"

The last thing he saw was Draco slipping out of the hall, tears sliding down his face.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

I HATE THIS CHAPTER. Seriously that was the worst I've ever written. Thanks for all that have reviewed and I'm so happy that you did. Here is where I shamelessly beg for reviews. I'll even accept flames. Please I'm desperate. If you hated it. Well you can still review. It looks good on my fan fiction story statistics.


	4. Chapter 4: Love you lot's

DISCLAIMER:** I would suggest signing yourself into a mental institute if you think I'm J.K Rowling. If I owned Harry potter then the main plot would constitute around drarry and they'd be going at it like rabbits for most of the books. **

**Note: I thought I'd post another chapter coz I didn't update for ages so...**

**On another note, please forgive my typo at the beginning of last chapter. And just after I'd said that I hate when authors make mistakes. *Smacks forehead* idiot. I hated last chapter. I really wanted to update quickly so I wrote down anything that came into mind. Hope this one is a bit better**

**A shout out to all the reviewers who have been so kind to me and reviewed. I love you guys.**

_Previously… _"But Harry" Astoria said, lips trembling "I'm pregnant with your baby"

The last thing he saw was Draco slipping out of the hall, tears sliding down his face.

**Chapter 4**

Harry was absolutely livid. How dare the harlot say that in front of Draco. He'd kill himself before impregnating the witch.

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" Harry hissed "How dare you upset Draco"

Astoria's trembling lips had vanished and a smirk sat on it instead.

"I know. I'm not pregnant. But Draco doesn't know that and he'll never talk to you again." Astoria smirked.

Harry wanted to harm the witch very badly. How dare she hurt his Draco.

"Why would you hurt him? He's the kindest person I've ever met." Said Harry distraught. He had to go and find Draco.

"Draco should've been a death eater." She hissed. "Then he was supposed to marry me. But no, you took him away. He's had a stupid crush on you since 6th year and refused join the Dark Lord"

"Draco will never marry you, and I'm glad he didn't join you wench. Stay away from him or I swear I'll kill you" Said Harry angrily and cast reducto charm near the hem of her robes s it wouldn't kill her but it would cause some damage. With that he stormed out of the hall and went to find Draco.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"Miss Granger, Parkinson and Weasely go and find Mister Potter; He'll need help finding Mister Malfoy." Said McGonagall hurriedly.

"Yes headmistress" Said Hermione. "Come on Ginny, Pansy, let's find Harry"

"Mr Zabini, Nott, Longbottom and Weasely get Miss Greengrass and come to my office."

"Yes Professor"

"And I hope everybody learnt a lesson from this" said McGonagall addressing the whole school "Bullying or anything like this will not happen. We are in a time of peace and anyone who dares challenge will be punished and severely." She said before walking out of the Hall the four boys and an unconscious Greengrass in tow.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"I hope Draco's alright" said Hermione "He was devastated"

"I'm sure he's fine" said Ginny rubbing the nervous witches shoulder "He's a very strong person and Harry will explain everything to him."

"Well, let's hope so" Pansy said just as nervous as Hermione.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"You four can go back to your dormitory now. Everything has been dealt with and Miss Greengrass will be suspended until further notice" McGonagall said still angry and appalled at the witch's actions.

"Thanks Professor" muttered all the boys simultaneously as they made their way out.

"Gosh I wish that bitch was expelled" muttered Blaise darkly.

"Me too" said Ron intertwining his fingers with Blaise. "McGonagall should have made sure never to let that witch back into Hogwarts again."

Blaise gave Ron a slight smile more relaxed now Ron was holding his hand. Theodore and Neville found the scene amusing and joined into the conversation.

All four boys were insulting the girl so much that they didn't notice the girls until they bumped into them.

"We haven't found either of them." Said Hermione near tears "Poor Draco thinking Harry doesn't love him"

"Neville linked his and Hermione's hands together and rubbed her shoulder"

"They'll be fine. Let's go back to the dormitory. I'm sure they will be back soon" Said Neville soothing.

The group made their way to their respected dormitories, all wondering about Draco and Harry.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco was currently sobbing on the floor of the prefect's bathroom. Harry would never love him and now he was going to be a father with someone else. Draco had always hoped that maybe Harry might love him but now all his dreams were shattered.

He didn't see Harry's reaction because he was too busy from trying to stop from bursting into tears but he was sure Harry would love Astoria. And now they were going to have a baby and be a happy family. At this thought Draco burst into another round of tears as his heart slowly broke into a million pieces.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

It was a good thing Harry always had his marauders map wherever he went. He opened it and immediately saw that Draco was in the prefect's bathroom. The figure was stationary but was slightly shaking. With a horrified gasp, Harry realised Draco was probably crying. He ran down to the prefect's bathroom and 5 minutes later he was there.

Harry quickly uttered the password and was met with the silent sobbing noises coming from the other end. Harry's heart broke as he saw Draco's face. It was red but it wasn't from embarrassment. True sorrow and heartbreak was clear in the boys' face. Tears were streaming down his face and he had his head buried in his hands.

"Draco" said Harry softly reaching down to cradle the crying boys' face.

Draco immediately looked up startled. Oh no thought Draco. Harry would know that he was crying because of Astoria's news. Harry would hate him. Harry wasn't gay and he would hate him. Draco started crying again the pain coming back ten times stronger.

"Shhh. Draco don't cry. I love you. I don't love Astoria" said Harry soothingly guessing what Draco was thinking.

Draco was startled and stared at Harry for two minutes before he registered the words. Draco suddenly felt joyous and exhilarated. Harry loved him and he didn't love Astoria. But then he was reminded that she was still carrying Harry's child before crying again.

"What about the baby?" said Draco tears running down his face. "You can't abandon it"

"The bitch was lying. I never slept with her and she only wanted to hurt you because you didn't become a death eater and marry her." Said Harry again angry at Greengrass for making his Draco cry.

Draco stopped crying and stared at Harry. Astoria was lying. Harry loved him. Draco was so happy and he gave harry a shy watery grin.

Harry saw the smile and his heart burst in joy. He leaned over and caught Draco's upper lip between his lips. Draco gasped and shivered in pleasure as Harry kissed him. He moaned at the sensation of Harry's lips. They were better than he imagined.

Draco parted his lips a little so as to get a better taste of Harry and Harry immediately licked Draco's lower lip with his tongue before entering Draco's mouth. It was Harry's turn to moan as he tasted Draco. Draco's mouth was divine. It tasted of mint and apples with a hint of something else Harry couldn't identify.

Draco was now breathing heavily through his nose, making whimpering noises that went straight to Harry's cock. Draco's hand had latched itself in Harry's hair while his legs were curled around Harry's hips. Harry moved to supports Draco better but ended up rubbing their rock hard lengths together. Both Draco and Harry moaned.

Draco was in heaven. In all honesty he was behaving like a slut. Draco was gyrating his hips and rubbing his length against Harry's. Harry didn't seem to mind and was doing the same.

Harry didn't want to have sex in a bathroom with Draco. He deserved better so he moved away from Draco with great difficulty and laid him down. Draco whined but agreed with Harry.

"You look so beautiful like this" whispered Harry looking at Draco who looked absolutely debauched.

Draco couldn't help thinking the same about Harry whose cheeks were flushed and lips were swollen.

"I love you" said Draco suddenly shy.

"I love you too" said Harry fondly. "let's get out of here" said Harry winking at Draco suggestively. Draco just blushed.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Reviews really do guilt me into writing the chapter quicker so pls review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Your eyes are endless

Disclaimer: I'm not a middle aged woman. Nor am I called Joanne Rowling. No matter how much I wish I could be. So I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would delete the epilogue and continue the series and make it an adult's book so I can cram a lot of smut in it about Harry and Draco's sex lives. Harry Potter and the adorable Draco Malfoy. (Good name for a book huh?). No? Oh well.

**So sorry for the late update but I went on holiday to France so I had no time to write the next chapter. So I will get on with the story shall I? **

**Questions: someone told me that the sudden changes in scene were confusing. Don't worry; it's just the first few chapters to show some background on what the other characters are thinking. But it's very hard to write and include all characters so from now on you won't see much of them.**

**A special shout out for my reviewers who I adore and are the best people in the world. Seriously I made more friends in 4 chapters than the past 4 years of my life.**

**Note: I know there are spelling mistakes as much as I hate them and the grammar in this story is not very good but I have a lot of work and I have to time to improve these and the fact that I'm the laziest person you'll find in Britain doesn't help much so pls forgive me but I can't be bothered to reupload chapters with the correct spelling. Maybe when the workload has died down, I'll give it a go.**

**Sorry guys no smut until later on. ;) I just want to torture you.**

_Previously..._

_"I love you" said Draco suddenly shy._

_"I love you too" said Harry fondly. "Let's get out of here" said Harry winking at Draco suggestively. Draco just blushed._

**Chapter 5**

Draco beamed as Harry interlocked both their hands together. He couldn't believe this was happening. Harry Potter, his crush since 6th year was holding his hand!

After the crying session in the toilets, Draco was a bit embarrassed to look at Harry's face. He had overreacted and was crying like a girl. He was however soothed by Harry who found it very endearing. He was also shocked to find out that Harry had liked him since sixth year as well.

What came as a shock was that Harry admitted he used a spell on him during dinner to find out What Draco's interests were so that he could woo him. Draco found that instead of being angry at Harry he was very happy that Harry was interested in what Draco wanted.

"You didn't have to woo me Harry. I already liked you" Said Draco blushing.

"I know but I wanted to get to know you better." Harry smirked and then smiled softly as Draco had beamed at the comment.

Draco's pondering was interrupted as Harry swiftly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed profusely.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, face as red as a tomato.

"You looked adorable with a pout on your face." Said Harry smiling "What were you thinking about".

"You" Said Draco truthfully and smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back and raised a hand to stroke Draco's cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but what was in reality 30 seconds.

"You're beautiful you know" Harry said staring at Draco's face in awe "The most beautiful I've ever seen.

Draco blushed again but beamed at Harry all the same. "Thank you" Draco mumbled. "You're quite amazing too"

Harry and Draco came to a stop as they saw their shared dorm. Harry gave Draco one last kiss before saying goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Draco. I love you" Said Harry, reluctant to let go of Draco.

Draco pouted at the thought of going back to his bed but was comforted in knowing that Harry was on the opposite side of the Slytherin part of the dorm. "Good night Harry" said Draco kissing Harry's cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" said Harry as he turned back and made his way back to his bed.

Bothe fell asleep dreaming of each other and their friends slept with a smile knowing that everything was alright.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Please review. There are the only things that keep me going despite the heavy workload.


	6. Chapter 6: Dates and mates

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry potter. My life is so hard. *sniffles***

**OMG OMG. I actually love you guys. 87 followers and 30 reviews. *squeals like a pig* (unimaginably unattractive. You have no ides)**

**Right, now down to serious business :|**

**I wrote a one shot called the greenest eyes ive ever seen and I would appreciate it if you guys give it a read and review. Just write anything. Type a smily face if u like. Flames are appreciated. (I know, Im that desperate.) Its has a good ending. Smut happens so here is the warning and of course it is bottom!draco. I'll write a sickeningly sweet and fluffy sequel if I get at least 20 reviews. Please Please Please review.**

**A special shout out for ****TopHatsandFezzes**** and ****Jay Way101** **who are my favourite reviewers of chp 5. Your review made my day and France was fabulous darling. And to JayWay10 you make me blush. Thanks darling.**

**If you live in England then I command you to watch the wrong mans on BBC one. If you dont live in England then what do you think the internet is for. I was on the edge of my seat. Its scary, funny, awkward, cringeworthy and heartbreaking at the same time. I know. And as Hermione Granger says 'Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon...' (disapproving raising eyebrow. Seriously you have no idea how much I want to do that action) Once again soz soz soz for the late update but Im so freaking damn lazy.**

**You can apparate in Hogwarts becoz voldie is dead and yeah…**

**Anyway enough rambling and off we goooooo...**

_Previously..._

_Both fell asleep dreaming of each other and their friends slept with a smile knowing that everything was alright._

**Chapter 6**

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Draco nearly screamed in panic.

"Jesus Draco. Chill out will you. Here let me find you something to wear" Pansy hissed after endless hours of Draco running around. Frankly she was starting to get pissed off.

Draco was terrified. Harry had asked him out for a date and he had nothing to wear. He had to look his best and had been pacing for about 5 hours in hysterics trying to find something to wear. He even managed to piss pansy off, judging by the look on her face and that in itself was quite an accomplishment. Whenever Draco mentioned Harry, Pansy would giggle like mad then run out of the room trying to find Ginny or Hermione or both of them or the rest of the female population in Hogwarts. Draco guessed that he must have been really annoying to piss off Pansy when talking about Harry. Draco didn't know what to do. Was it a fancy restaurant? Was it just casual? Should he wear a jumper or a t- shirt? Their date was two hours away and Draco was very close to throwing himself out the window. Then he wont have to turn up. GOD. But then Harry might not love him anymore. Maybe he'll lose interest in Draco if he committed suicide.

'Shut up Draco' Pansy snapped while calmly picking out a blue shirt from the array of clothes scattered around the dorm. Thankfully Harry had Quidditch practice and wasn't there to listen to Draco's panicking. The Gryffindor section and the Slytherin section were opposite each other in the eighth year dorm and the walls were not soundproof.

'Here wear this, this and this' said Pansy irritably handing Draco a bluey grey T- Shirt, black leather pants and a black jacket to match it.

Draco took quickly, calmed by the fact that Pansy was amazing at picking clothes. He quickly put them on. The leather pants were tight and hugged him in all the right places while the bluey grey shirt accentuated the colour of his eyes.

Pansy handed him a black scarf as it was quite chilly outside and as soon as Draco put it on, Pansy gave up the charade and turned back into a giggling lunatic.

'You look good enough to eat, now come here Draco dear and that will be Ginny and Hermione' said Pansy patting the chair near the dressing table and turned to open the door.

'You look delicious' said Hermione as she came in 'right, lets get to work' and then Draco was forced to endure an hour of torture.

Ginny worked on his hair while Pansy worked on his makeup. Hermione was in charge of the wandwork. Pansy put on a tiny amount of eyeliner to bring out his eyes and then joined Hermione with her wand. Ginny was using about a 100 magical potions making his hair even more softer and giving him a few subtle highlights. Hermione fixed his lips as they were a little bit dry. When Draco touched his lips, they were soft. Pansy was making his eyes brighter but no too bright so that it looked unnatural. Ginny finally seemed to have stopped trying to rip his hair out and as he looked at himself in the mirror he was satisfied. He was still nervous though. He hoped he looked alright.

'Right pack up girls, let's go to the Gryffindor dorm. Harry'll be back in a minute. And you.' Hermione said glaring at Draco 'will not move an inch until its time for your. God forbid I might dies if you ruined our hard work'

She then walked out with Ginny and Pansy in tow. He managed to entertain himself with a muggle apple phone. Strange people, muggles. Why on earth would you call a cellphone an apple.

After 50 minutes passed, Draco made his way into the great hall and lots of people were there eating their lunch. He saw Harry at the end of Gryfindor table and suddenly Draco was breathless. He didn't even notice people staring at him in lust. Harry was absolutely gorgeous. He wore a bright green shirt to match the colour of his eyes and was wearing a black denim and a black scarf around his neck. His hair was messy as always and Harry had got rid of his glasses which made his eyes even more bright.

Draco forced himself to walk towards Harry and was met with sight of Harry's hungry eyes roaming his body. Draco immediately felt himself harden when Harry glanced at his bum and blushed at being a little too excited in the great hall. He blushed harder when he realised what a fool he must have looked like drooling over Harry in front of everyone

Harry internally whimpered as he saw Draco approaching. Draco paused for a while a metre away from him and Harry grabbed the opportunity to look at Draco. Draco's ass was glorious in the tight leather pants and his shirt made Draco's eyes look really blue. He noticed Draco blushing and the tiniest hint of a bulge in Draco's pants. Harry only noticed because of his good seeker skill which allowed him to detect anything from far away. He smirked as he realise Draco was hard for him but frowned when he saw one or two Slytherins ogling Draco. Harry felt a possessive burn in his stomach and when Draco was finally in front of him, he grabbed and snogged Draco. Hard. In front of everyone. Oh well they probably already knew about Draco's crush. He glanced at the boys who were staring at Draco before and smirked at them as he saw them scowling. He turned to look back at Draco and his smirk got wider as he saw the dazed look on his face and the glassy eyes. He let go of Draco who was as red as tomato.

'Shall we go.' said Harry holding a hand out to Draco.

Draco accepted, nodding his head and stumbled slightly as he was speechless and his legs were strangely wobbly by the heated kiss. Harry snaked an arm around Draco to steady him and walked out of the great hall smiling a little as Hermione, Ginny and Pansy started giggling and whispering.

'You look totally fuckable today Draco' said Harry stroking Draco's hip.

Draco blushed and replied breathlessly ' You too' and blushed again and stuttered 'I mean- you look- not like that- really nice' while Harry laughed and raised the other hand to stroke Draco's cheek. Draco only blushed harder.

'All the blushing is not good for your health' said Harry snickering

Draco pouted but grinned at him still embarrassed. When they came to the entrance hall, they apparated with crack.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**SEE YA LATER ALLIGATOR. Yes the smut will ensue soon enough and anyone here a merthur fan? coz I wanna write one. If u are a merthur shipper then write a comment on this story saying that you want one. Or you can always PM me but anyway… Adios!**


End file.
